


Witch Hunt

by Hitoshi



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-18 20:49:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9402365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hitoshi/pseuds/Hitoshi
Summary: If you listened to Witch Hunt (Luka Megurine), you'll get the gist of this.





	

_Come now gather around_

_Behold such a saddening tale_

_Come now, leave not your handkerchief_

_It might keep you well_

_One time long long ago, there lived a young witch in the land_

_Ah yes, she came to love a young prince, so the story goes_

_"No need for a magic to stop time, no spell can achieve what I feel"_

_"Love bounding through every hour joy lights a new day_ "

Once there lived a young woman named y/n l/n. She had long h/c and beautiful, bright e/c. It had been a sunny day, although it was a bit windy. The young woman walked along the shore of the beach. The choppy waves move to and fro as a breeze went by. The breeze was strong enough to blow the girl's headdress. With a startled yelp, the girl chased down the flying headdress. The girl ran along the shore, in vain of catching the flying headdress, only to bump into something or rather someone.

"O-oh I'm sorry..." the girl looked up to meet a pair of emerald eyes. The man had blond hair and a handsome face. Judging by his clothes, Y/n can tell this is the prince of England, Arthur Kirkland. Realizing this, the girl attempted a curtsey. "I apologize for bumping into you, your highness."

"It's alright, love" Arthur smiled. "Does this belong to you?". Arthur showed you your headdress.

"Y-yes, your highness" Y/n answered his question. Arthur handed you your headdress. Y/n took it and muttered a small 'thanks' and was about to leave, until his arm caught your wrist.

"Yes, your highness?" Y/n asked, confused. What did he had to say?

"What is your name?" Arthur asked.

"Y/n L/n. Why do you ask, your highness?" Arthur held Y/n's hands. Y/n blushed immediately.

Arthur chuckled at your pink face. It was such a cute sight for him. "I want to meet you again, you're such a beautiful girl."

"T-thank y-you, your highness" Y/n blushed once more. 'Compliments from the prince? Wow, maybe the omens were good today...'

"Please call me Arthur, 'your highness' is much to formal" Arthur smiled.

"Yes, you- I mean, Arthur" Y/n curtsey and walked away. After Y/n were a good distance away from Arthur, she couldn't help but feel a pair of eyes watching her. It started when Y/n ran into Arthur. Y/n shook her head and told herself that she just imagining things.

_Tied me tight to a cross, I look longing at the sky_

_Penitence for your crime! Penitence and your life!_

_If I pray, who will hear? I am drowning in their cheers_

_Devotion turned to dusty tomb_

_If my love was just a curse then I have only tears to shed_

_Penitence for your crime! Penitence and your life!_

_Let it light, let it burn out bright and with it all your spite_

_Feel now the weight of death and soon..._

The days went by as Y/n and Arthur spent more time together. Y/n eventually fell in love Arthur. Everything about him made her attracted to him. His British accent, his gentlemanly nature, his tsundere persona that comes up during specific topics *ahem* , his shaggy blond hair and those beautiful, emerald eyes. Y/n had met Arthur's family before. The moment she stepped into the castle to meet Arthur's family, Alfred, Arthur's younger brother shouted if Y/n was Arthur's girlfriend, earning a blush and a glare from Arthur. Y/n's feelings for Arthur continued to grow everyday and Arthur would happily return his feelings...but...Arthur had found out something about Y/n, something that would make his relationship with Y/n forbidden...

C _ome now, open your eyes look up to flames in the sky_

_Come now, do not forget those embers are the final judge_

_One time long long ago, there lived a young witch in the land_

_Ah yes, she came to trick a young prince, so the story goes_

_"She kept all the magic out of sight, how else to achieve what you feel?"_

_"Love burning the final hour. She'll light a new day"_

* * *

 

"Your royal highness!" Arthur turned around to see Amelia, the royal priest.

"Yes, what is it?" Arthur asked, a bit irritated . Can't Amelia bother him later, can't she see he's busy and has to meet up with Y/n?

"It's about that girl, Y/n L/n. She's a witch." Arthur froze. Why didn't she tell him? Well, he knew the answer but he couldn't help the questions running in his head. Finally, Arthur spoke.

"Do you have proof? How would you know she's a witch?" Arthur scoffed. Amelia held up a picture of Y/n using magic to make flowers blossom. "And...? She's doing no harm."

"Don't you see!? She'll become a threat later on! I suggest you do something about that!" Amelia yelled.

"She's doing nothing! As far as I can see, she's just a kind and sweet innocent girl! Y/n is innocent and that's enough!" Arthur yelled back.

"She'll just betray you! I know it! She'll show how much of a disdainful and vile creature she is! She'll show that...that...she's a savage!" Amelia sneered.

"That's enough! Unless you have actual proof that's she's evil, I'll put her to trial. But for now, leave Y/n alone!" Arthur stormed off, searching for Y/n.

A week later...

"Here!" Amelia shoved a picture of Y/n using her magic to kill a man to Arthur. Arthur spit out his tea.

"What is this!?" Arthur yelled.

"Proof." Amelia simply stated. "Now that I have a proof... you're going to have to put her to trial, as that was your vow."

Arthur shook, tears coming out of his eyes. The one that he had truly loved...had committed murder. He couldn't bring himself to do it, it was to much. Arthur was hoping to continue life with Y/n and accept that she was a witch...but this...he couldn't believe it! No way would the Y/n he knew would do this! But... he had to. It was for the greater good, he persuade himself.

Hear the witch crying louder, as she's tied up to her eyes

Penitence for your crime! Penitence and your life!

Right before shouting curses that may take away your life

Virtue you couldn't keep turned to vice

If that love was just a curse, then I have only tears to shed

We will do what we must! Let it all turn to dust!

Let it light, let it burn out bright we only do what's right

No hand to help her find her way

Y/n woke up to a bang on her door. The girl quickly got up to see what's happening. She looked out the window to see the townsfolk with pitchforks and torches. They came up the stairs and grabbed Y/n. The girl screamed and try to pull away, only to fail. They dragged the girl to the beach, the very beach where she first met Arthur. They tied Y/n to a cross. "Help Please!" Y/n yelled as she tried to get out of her binds. But the rope was too tight and it was cutting into her skin. Finally, after thrashing for what seemed for eternally, Arthur came to view. "Arthur, please, save me!" Y/n begged.

"You, who murdered a man, ask for mercy? I-I don't think so" Arthur took out a religious dagger and cut off Y/n's once long hair. "Arthur! Please! I had to do it! That man was beating a young child! Please, don't do this to me!" Y/n cried.

"I'm sorry..." Arthur muttered. Tears ran down Y/n's cheeks, cleaning the grime that had been collected on the way to the trial. Y/n closed her eyes and replayed the scene where she first met Arthur in her head

"No need for a magic to stop time, no spell can achieve what we feel"  
"Love bounding through every hour joy lights a new day "

Y/n could feel the anger running through her blood line, anger coursing through her. Her eyes turned red. "Was that love I had for you was just a curse!?" Y/n yelled at Arthur. Some of the townsfolk gasped. Murmurs spread through the crowd. "So she does have a heart, eh?" "A witch, loving the prince.!?" 'Gasp!~ Scandal!" "Shut your mouth, Charlotte!" "So she's not cold-hearted...?"

"I...it...was not..." Arthur replied. He could feel heat rise onto his cheeks. The crowd gasp. "But your love will only go to waste...and I apologize about that, about this, about everything, in truth, I never wanted to do this...but...this is for the townsfolk's' sake."

Arthur turned to the executor. "Do it...fast...please".

_Tied me tight to a cross, I look longing at the sky_

_Penitence for your crime! Penitence and your life!_

_If I pray, who will hear? I am drowning in their cheers_

_Devotion turned to dusty tombs_

_If my love was just a curse then I have only tears to shed_

_Penitence for your crime! Penitence and your life!_

_Let it light, let it burn out bright and choke on all your spite!_

_No god can help her find her way!_

The executor began to light the torch for the stake. Tears ran down the girl's cheek. Y/n let out a cry. The girl's once beautiful e/c are now crimson red. Black wings grew out her back and the girl flew off, up to the sky till she was just a speck. Tears ran down Arthur's cheek. If Y/n dies, that's one thing, but if she lives on to hate Arthur, the blonde wouldn't know what to world was just to cruel, fate was unfair. The love that had binded them, now broken. The weight of sadness was heavy for the Brit, and so were the lies that had settle on to his shoulders.

_Like a flame burning bloody red and tearing into sky_

_Penitence for your crime! Penitence and your life!_

_Take these tears, tell their story and please don't forget to cry_

_Feel now the weight of death and lies_

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if the story isn't good.


End file.
